


3 Times Minho Kissed Thomas

by AnotherThing



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Spoilers, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherThing/pseuds/AnotherThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 situations in which Minho kissed Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Times Minho Kissed Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this fandom (and haven't read the books yet) but felt the urge to write this small thominho piece after watching the movie. It follows the movie canon.

 

 

 

1.

Minho is bigger than Thomas. He is also stronger than Thomas. A fact made more apparent by how easily he pins Thomas against a wall in the Maze.

“Minho, what are you-” he starts to say before being abruptly shut up by a pair of lips being unceremoniously pressed against his own.

Before he can fully process what’s happening, Minho pulls back and tells him _to hurry up greenie, the sun is going down_. Thomas shakes off his surprise and follows him back to the Maze entrance.

 

 

 

2.

The next time it happens is right after they manage to kill another Griever.

Minho kisses him like it’s the only thing that matters.

When he finally pulls away, they both stand there staring at one another. Thomas manages to finally catch his breath and presses a hand against Minho’s chest.

“Min-” he starts before Minho interrupts.

“Slim it!” Minho growls before he turns away from Thomas to check the befallen Griever.

Thomas frowns but doesn’t say anything else, opting instead to follow the other boy’s lead. He stares down at the Griever and wonders how long it will take before they can make it out of the maze.

 

 

 

3.

Chuck is dead. Thomas would be too if it wasn’t for Minho.

Gally killed Chuck. Minho killed Gally.

Gally was jacked.

 

_Chuck is dead._

 

Thomas has Chuck’s blood on his hands. He’s huddled in on himself next to Minho in the helicopter. The black-clad men with riffles dragged him away from Chuck’s body and forced him inside the copter.

 

_Chuck is dead._

 

He’s in shock. At least that’s what he figures. Minho carefully reaches out to place a hand at the back of his neck, a comforting gesture in the wake of everything that’s happened.

Thomas lets out a small sob and feels Minho press a kiss to the side of his head.

He doesn’t bother to ask why.

 

 

 


End file.
